


What's Wrong with Mortels?

by KaceyNightshade (Chloecleo246)



Series: Percy Jackson's Little Sister [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Collage, F/M, Mortels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/KaceyNightshade
Summary: Reyna's sick of watching everyone but her have a significant other, so she decides to go to collage outside of New Rome, when she meet Liam, an Aussie exchange student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson

Reyna sighed for the fourth time (that afternoon) as she swapped her books over to her other arm, quickening her pace as she hurried back to her apartment.

 **Crash**. Reyna's books and papers went flying, "You've got to be kidding" Reyna cried in frustration,

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," a voice said in a strange accent,

Reyna sighed again, and bent down, and began to pick her books up,

When a she saw someone reach down and scoop up the last of her books/papers, she stood up, and meet the eyes of her, helper/reason she needed help,

She let out a gasp of surprise,

A tall boy with messy light brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes with blue flecks stared back a her, "I'm really sorry," the boy said again "I was distracted, reading while walking," he smiled sheepishly, and held out her books/papers,

"Its fine," Reyna said accepting her stuff back,

"I'm Liam, I'm an exchange student from Australia," he said

Reyna felt her heart speed up "Reyna," she answered coldly, squashing her emotions,

"Reyna, that's a pretty name," Liam said smiling, "Hey, do you want any help with those?"

"No thanks," Reyna managed to say,

"No really I insist," he said earnestly "It's my fault you dropped everything,"

Reyna hesitated, it would be nice to not carry everything back to her apartment, but she didn't know Liam, "Okay," she said finally, passing him half her books, "I live this way," she said indicate with her head and started walking.

"So Reyna, what are you majoring in?" Liam asked,

"Politics," she answered. "What about you?"

"Bio-medical Engineering," he answered

And they talked all they way back, not once did Reyna feel uncomfortable or scared.

When they reached her apartment, she pushed open the door and motioned for Liam to follow and dumped her stuff on the table.

"Thank you for you help," Reyna said.

"No problem," Liam said grinning, "Ah, Reyna, I know we just met and everything," he said fidgeting, "But do you want to go out sometime?"

Reyna's heart raced "Yes, that's sounds nice," she answered surprising herself.

Liam beamed "Great, can have your number?" He asked

Reyna scribbled in down on a piece of paper "Here," she muttered blushing.

"I'll see you later, then Reyna." Liam said smiling.


End file.
